war of change worlds collide and hearts get broken
by Angelix.onix.luna
Summary: the lion and the jay will join the moon and the storm with the brook and along with the kin of the tiger and the feather they must seek out and find the screaming storm who is the key needed in order to stop the descendent of the nut from succeeding in doing what their kin could not.(more inside)" olivia grow up about to talk to animals. one day everything will change...
1. why are these weirdos on my turf?

DISCLAIMER:** I DO NOT OWN WARRIORS THE AMAZING ERINS DO! ONLY CHARACTER I OWN IS MY OC! and i also do not own the song mentioned(war of change by thousand foot krutch)**

_**2 months ago**_

Olivia found herself as a cat in a forest like so many times before. she's had dreams like this almost daily nowadays. she was always a black color cat in these dreams. usually she would just walk around and explore untill she woke up but this dream...this dream felt different like she was about to hear some news that would possibly change the course of her life or something. she was busy trying to catch a mouse when four cats came out of no where and joined her. she studied the group for a few moments. There was a large fiery ginger tom with a broad head, broad shoulders,the color of autumn leaves with amber eyes, and big white paws,to his left was a small wiry brown she-cat with yellow eyes and to his right was a thick-furred, muscular, large black she-cat with green eyes and to her right was a silver-gray tom with long fur and bright, wide green. Olivia tried to speak but found she couldn't. these cats looked very important for some reason. The large black she-cat was the first to speak. "Be not afraid child for you have a great destiny awaiting you". "wha-?" was all Olivia could muster to say still in awe at the cats sitting in front of her. the four smiled and the ginger tom spoke up "what shadow says is true Olivia." At the sound of her name she replied "who are you and how do you know my name?" this time the silver gray tom spoke. "i am River founder and first leader of Riverclan". the ginger tom added "And i am Thunder founder and first leader of Thunderclan." "I am shadow first leader and founder of Shadowclan." said the large black she-cat. the brown she-cat spoke next "And i am Wind the first leader and the founder of Windclan". Olivia looked each one in the eyes and said "why are you in my dream?" Thunder replied "Many years ago me and the cats you see in front of you founded four clans in a forest far from where you live. recently the clans had to move because your kind were tearing down our home. they now live near your residence." Olivia was confused "so what does that have to do with me?". Shadow responded "we're getting to that you foxdung twoleg!" Thunder spoke to Shadow calmly and said "relax Shadow she means no harm". suddenly each of the four legendary cats went into a trance like state and said "**_the Lion and the Jay will join the Moon and the Storm with the Brook and along with the kin of the Tiger and the Feather they must seek out and find the Screaming storm who is the key needed to stop the descendent of the nut from succeeding in doing what their kin could not. but be warned for a dark warrior will be there unbeknownst to the other's and even their own kin will not know of their return untill the battle comes. The group of brave warriors will face many hardships along the way. the kin of the feather must come to a understandment and the brook and storm will face sadness but yet happiness while the jay and moon must decide on where they stand. the breeze along with the frost will realize their feelings for the scream but in the end only one will be chosen. all of this will come to a streaching halt when the howl is heard signaling the start of a horrid bloodbath the likes the clans have never seen before!_ **" everything was silent for a few heartbeats. finally olivia spoke "I don't understand though what does that have to do with me?" each leader spoke together "It has everything to do with you young one. you are our only hope for the clans survival" slowly the leaders and their surroundings started to fade away. "NO WAIT COME BACK! PLEASE IM SO CONFUSED!" shouted Olivia right before she woke up to her alarm clock blaring war of change by thousand foot krutch.

**present day**

Olivia groaned as she heard screaming coming from outside her house. "cant a girl get some sleep around here?" She muttered to herself as she quickly changed into a black tokio hotel t-shirt and red skinny jeans with blue converses. She went down stairs and made a bee line straight to the front door. She opened her door to find what seemed like six teens and young adults arguing down the road. She listened to their argument for a few minutes and frowned. Clans? Warriors? Firestar? Thunderclan? Riverclan ? shadowclan? Windclan? Starclan? "What the freak are they talking about!" Olivia muttered under her breath and sighed those words they seemed so familiar but she couldn't place where she heard them before. She proceeded to march right in front of them. The six didn't notice her as they were too self-absorbed in their fighting. She tried clearing her throat but that didn't work. She was seriously getting annoyed with this group. Finally she had enough and screamed "HEY WHAT SEEMS TO BE THE PROBLEM HERE?!" the six all stopped arguing and looked at her in shock. "WELL? SOMEONE PLEASE START EXPLAINING WHY YOU ALL ARE ON MY TURF!" A boy with redish orange hair was the first to reply, "my name is lionblaze and we don't trust twolegs" Olivia looked at the boy in surprise. "twolegs?" she said right before she busted out laughing. She laugh for a full 5 minutes. The group just stared at her with confused looks on their faces. Finally she settled down. "I haven't heard that word in ages ever since I caught my old pet rusty and his sister princess talking years ago lol" she smiled reliving the memory from a few years back. She remembered that there was a younger cat with rusty at the time. Olivia assumed it was princesses long lost kit that had mysteriously vanished one day. "That was the day I discovered I could talk to animals" she said still smiling. Her glaze went back to the group who all had flabbergasted expressions on them. "You…you…YOU KNEW FIRESTAR?" one of the youngest of the group a boy with dark brown hair said with awe. "who the heck is fire…OH YEAH NOW I REMEMBER RUSTY TOLD PRINCESS DURING ONE VISIT THAT HE WAS FIRESTAR NOW!" Olivia shouted out randomly. The group of strangers flinched at her loudness. "can you quiet down!" said a black hair boy who looked just a tad bit younger then lionblaze. "WAKE UP ALL OF WINDCLAN WHY DON'T YOU!" he continued with a annoyed expression on his face that made Olivia laugh. A large muscular grey haired guy that looked to be around 23 smacked the black hair boy on the face. "she obviously is connected to firestar in someway shape or form if we want answers and help we need to be nice Breezepelt!" the black haired boy muttered loudly "whatever stormfur". …

**Well do you like it? Im going to be writing more during thanksgiving break**


	2. poor breezepelt

**i OWN NOTHING! EXCCEPT MY OC! THE CREDIT FOR WARRIORS GO TO THE ERINS!**

Olivia ignored the one supposedly named Breezepelt and turned to Lionblaze. " So I take it your in a pickle?" "What's a pickle" a boy with broad shoulders and dark brown hair questioned. " I think it's something twolegs eat Tigerheart" said a obviously blind blue eyed skinny looking boy with gray/silver hair who Olivia admitted was kinda cute. "Why would we be in one then?" question Stormfur. Olivia rolled her eyes and said "it's a figure of speech!" all she got in response was questioning looks. "Just come with me I guess destiny brought us together for a reason. Oh by the way you can call me Screamstorm if you would like" "is that your warrior name?" asked a dark brown haired girl. "nope just a nickname" Olivia replied. "CAN WE PLEASE GET OUT OF THIS COLD" yelled breezepelt angrily which made Olivia flinched. "it is around 50 degrees outdoors during the mornings nowadays since its close to christmas." she said while motioning for the strange group to follow her. She saw lionblaze helping along the blind boy as they walked back to her place. "what's everyones names she asked casually. "I'm Tigerheart I'm in a warrior in shadow clan" said the boy who asked what a pickle was. The blind boy spoke up next. "I'm Jayfeather medicine cat of thunderclan and you already know lionblaze my brother.". The next one to speak up was the beautiful brown haired girl who Olivia noted was also slender and had grey eyes"I am Brook Where Small Fish Swim and I'm Stormfurs mate we're from the Tribe Of Rushing Water." Stormfur spoke next."I would like to add that I was part of both thunder and river clan in the past…". Breezepelt snickered loudly which caused Olivia to shot him a questioning look, he looked back frowning. "i'm Breezepelt warrior of Windclan and your worst freaking nightmare!" "Olivia rolled her eyes at that remark. "Oh please a warrior the likes of you? thats a load of foxdung! Her remarked earned her a bunch of laughter from Lionblaze and Jayfeather. when they finally quiet down Olivia looked back at Breezepelt who was staring at the two and saw his eyes filled with sadness and hurt. they were quickly replaced with hate and distrust when he saw Olivia looking at him. Stormfur intervened thankfully and said sternly to lionblaze and jayfeather "leave your brother alone the both of you have no right to be laughing like that. what would firestar and sandstorm think if they saw their kin behaving like this? ". Olivia looked over at the two brothers, Jayfeather shot back "Oh please stormfur, Neither I nor Lionblaze claim that horrid excuse for a warrior as kin!" Lionblaze added angrily "HE TRIED TO KILL ME FOR STARCLAN'S SAKE STORMFUR PLUS HE WAS ON THE DARK FOREST SIDE OF THE BATTLE BETWEEN THEM AND THE CLANS!" Breezepelt looked utterly pissed at what Lionblaze and Jayfeather said, he screamed "I WAS BEING FREAKING MISLED OK? IN CASE YOU MOUSEBRAIN'S DIDN'T NOTICE OUR FATHER OBVIOUSLY CARED MORE ABOUT YOU TWO THEN HE DID ABOUT ME!" at that Lionblaze marched up to breezepelt with total anger in his eyes. Olivia strained to hear what he was saying to his poor brother. "if Crowfeather cared so much about us then why did he take another mate huh? Why did he completely abandon us and claim not to be our father! Why did he-"

Stormfur forcibly pulled Lionblaze away from Breezepelt who looked like he was ready to fight both of his brothers. "THAT IS ENOUGH OUT OF THE THREE OF YOU!" exclaimed Stormfur with a pissed off look."YOU DON'T SEE ME AND MY BROTHER FIGHTING OVER WHO DADDY DEAREST LOVED MORE!"

Tigerheart who had a scared look on his face said "um… stormfur bumblestripe isn't here with us so technically you two can't be fighting".Stormfur looked at the shadowclan warrior and said "I know tigerheart I was using it as a example."

Suddenly a scream pierce the air. "THAT SOUNDED LIKE BROOK!" exclaimed stormfur as he raced off in the direction of the scream with the others following close behind with jayfeather surprisingly keeping up at a good pace...

**_aw poor breezepelt being told by a twoleg and having his half brothers laugh at him...Who else do you want to appear in this story? remember in the story 6 clan/tribe cats appeared arguing on olivias so far they have been revealed to be lionblaze,jayfeather,tigerheart,stormfur and his mate brook where small fish swim and of course grumpy breezepelt. the other 1(I already a 1 picked out as assumed by that added bit with brook MAWHAHA) to appear as a twoleg are up to you to decide! im going to revise chapter 1 a little and add how the cats came to be in twoleg form. till next time adios! oh and please review favorite and what not! I'll give you a plushie! OH AND YOU CAN PM ME WITH VOTES IF YOU WANT ! _**

**_breezepelt:*mutter cute oc*mutter*_**

**_me: you say something breezepelt?_**

**_breezepelt:nothing_**

**_me:ok then_**

**_EDIT:I EDITED THE CHAPTER A LITTLE TO ADD MORE DESCRIPTION AS WELL AS THAT LAST BIT BETWEEN JAYFEATHER,LIONBLAZE, AND BREEZEPELT STORMFUR AND TIGERHEART! Plus I tweaked it alittle._**

**_lawliness I WILL TRY TO BUT I AM VERY BUSY RIGHT NOW I HAVE SCHOOL AND AM DOING A MAJORITY OF THIS ON A SCHOOL COMPUTER plus it seems that the school has blocked ff . Only computer I can even get on ff is located in the library and I only have access to it when a class isn't in there on them(im a library aide second period) _**

**_SplashHart-aw thank you:P _**

**_imlegitdemigod-i was actually thinking of placing this after firestar died..._**

**_*gives everyone whose commented and favorite a plushie!* _**


	3. author note new poll

ok im so sorry this isnt a actual chapter im brainstorming for chapter 3 plus revising chapter 1 as i type but i just wanted to let you all know that on my profile theres a poll on who you want to appear in the story! i already have on character picked out i just need the other one...you can also pm me your vote if your choice isnt there i revised the 2 chapter a little. so i highly recommend that you go back and re read it if you havent already.. after i decide on the second character to appear then i will put up a new poll on who my ocs love should be


	4. the prophercy revealed

_**ME NO OWNY **__**WARRIORS!**_

_**Stormfurs pov**_

I was scared, I couldnt find my mate anywhere! I ran as fast as my blasted twoleg paws could take only thing that matter right now to me was finding my beloved Brook and making sure she was ok."BROOK? BROOK WHERE ARE YOU?" I shouted desperately as i ran around the twoleg place trying to find her. Lionblaze,Breezepelt,Jayfeather, and Tigerheart all running as fast as they could right behind me. "BROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOK!" Where could she be? one moment she was right there beside me and the next she was gone. mousebrained lionblaze and his brothers just had to pick a fight with each other! why couldnt they just put aside their differences and work together to figure out why we were twolegs. UGH! "BROOK!" I shouted once more before falling right in front of a stranger.

_**Lionblaze pov**_

I ran after Stormfur. pushing my weak twoleg paws to the limit. As i ran i thought of how me and my brother Jayfeather wound up in this situation.

_***flashback***_

i was in the warrior den talking to the other warriors about our apprentice's when it started raining. it has rained for the past few sunrises i hope it would stop soon. all this rain was really affecting our fresh-kill pile which was already being affected by the cold and I for one am not happy about having cold wet freshkill to eat, after all I'm no riverclan cat im part of thunderclan the fieriest clan of them the middle the conversation an apprentice named Molepaw barged into the warrior den soaking wet and nearly avoided running into Cloudtail who made it clear he wasn't happy about nearly being ran over. Molepaw walked right up to me and Dovewing who had joined in on the conversation less than 5 heartbeats earlier and told me "Lionblaze Jayfeather wants to see you" I thanked the apprentice before excusing myself from the conversation. I ran to the medicine cat den trying not to get to wet. tough luck since by then it was pouring down.I reached the den and barged right in with Bramblestar for some reason a paw-step behind. Jayfeather was busy checking the herbs to most likely to see if we had enough to last us for the rest of leaf-bare. "We need more Catnip and Coltsfoot i wish it would stop raining soon so i can ask Bramblestar to let me take an apprentice or warrior out to help me get some...oh finally you two make it!" before i could think of any good replies Bramblestar said "Cherrypaw said you needed me Jayfeather?" after shaking my pelt as dry as i could i added "Molepaw said you needed me as well."Jayfeather frowned before saying"As i do it seems Starclan has another prophecy." i let out a sigh at those words. to be honest i was tired of being part of some prophecy. Bramblestar had a look of wonder on his face"does it concern both me and Lionblaze?" "of course it does Bramblestar!" Jayfeather said clearly annoyed " "well go on then tell us what the prophecy said!" i asked while sitting down. "all right! all right!" Jayfeather said before taking a deep breath_**."the lion and the jay will join the moon and the storm with the brook and along with the kin of the tiger and the feather they must seek out and find the screaming storm who is the key needed in order to stop the descendent of the nut from succeeding in doing what their kin could not. but be warned for a dark warrior will be there unbeknownst to the other's and even their own kin will not know of their return untill the battle comes. The group of brave warriors will face many hardships along the way. the kin of the feather must come to a understandment and the brook and storm will face sadness but yet happiness while the jay and moon must decide on where they stand. the breeze along with the frost will realize their feelings for the scream but in the end one will be chosen. all of this will come to a steaching halt when the howl is heard signaling the start of a bloodbath the clans have never seen!" **_i looked at Bramblestar who was trying to absorb all the information the prophecy had given to us."thank you for telling me this Jayfeather" he said after 15 heartbeats. "it is my duty Bramblestar" replied Jayfeather. the next sun rise me and Jayfeather had awoke to find ourselves with the others in two leg form just outside of Thunderclan territory .

**_back to present:_**

i stopped as soon as i saw Stormfur fall and looked up at the stranger with brown hair for some reason he made me think of... Bramblestar?

**dun dun dun! we finally have some background on how they came to be twolegs! review and follow! **

**LEAVE WHO YOU THINK THE STRANGER IS IN A REVIEW!**


	5. Chapter 5 meeting up

**disclaimer:_ i don't own warriors the erins do_**

_**and i do not own hero by skillet.**_

_**a/n: btw thats a awesome song. in this story it can describe the relationship between olivia and her friend who will be introduced in this chapter.. pretty much she helped him alot but he hasn't told her about who he reallyis. although they have shared a bunch of stories with each other...lets just say olivia is in for a shock.  
**_

_**brooks pov.**_

me and Screamstorm both went off towards her twoleg place while the toms were fighting. "toms are weird!" i said trying to make the tension go away.

Screamstorm chuckled and replied " yup! i guess no matter the spices they're all the same. boys will be boys and girls will be girls." we both smiled at that comment. i could already tell me and Screamstorm would be great friends. As we walked I got to wondering. "so Screamstorm tell me whats it like to be a twoleg.?" she looked at me with an amused face "It's great although I think being a cat would be so much better as a twoleg you have to do so many things which increase a lot once you're a adult." "plus when you're a cat you don't have to go to school!" she laughed after that part."whats school?" I asked curiously. she gave me a funny look. "Brook we have so much to tell each other it aint even funny!"...suddenly a loudsound pierced the air...it ...it... IT SOUNDED LIKE A PACK OF DOGS! "OH NO!" I shouted. screamstorm just looked at me funny "wha?..." "STORMFURRRR! STORMFUR WHERE ARE YOU?! AHHHHHHHHH!" I leaped foward in front of screamstorm in a ready stance just in case the mouse-brain dogs decided to attack us. "what are you doing?" she asked confused. i looked at her shocked "can't you hear them?" screamstorm looked even more puzzled "who?" i did a facepaw. "THE DOGS OF COURSE!" i practically screamed at her."OHHHHH! don't worry about them" she brought out a strange-looking thing from somewhere and did something then i heard a strange sound followed by a voice . " yesh olivia?" "hey buddy you forgot your dogs you dummy!" this buddy person preceded to speak rapidly in words i couldn't understand. "I'm sorry olivia haha my friend should be on his way over there to get them.i myself am only a few miles away" a few moments passed before we had heard."HEY BUDDY WATCH WHERE YOUR GOING! SESH SOME PEOPLE DON'T HAVE ANY MANNERS!" suddenly me and screamstorm heard a voice that sounded alot like Stormfur. "BROOOOOOKKKKKK!" as soon as she heard the voice she told this person. "um where exactly are you dude?" the person replied "i'm near the ol hangout." i looked over at Olivia whose face instantly lit up. "Great! What about you keep whoever you're with there with you me and my friend Brook are on our way." Suddenly a different voice replied...it.. it sounded like Lionblaze!. "hello?" "HEY GIVE ME MY PHONE BACK YOU NO GOOD FOXDUNG MOUSEBRAIN!" the person sounded mad beyond belief. suddenly we heard a fight starting and people hollering. i looked at screamstorm and she had an annoyed look on her face. Suddenly she pushed a button and silence replaced the noise coming from the other end. "stupid boys" she muttered before she broke off in a run towards the direction we just came from. "Hey!" i hollered. "WAIT FOR ME!" i ran off after her. hopefully she would lead me to Stormfur.

* * *

_**unknown's**_** POV**

I was minding my own buisness with my friend rave when i got a call.  
_"I need a hero to save me now_  
_I need a hero, save me now_  
_I need a hero to save my life_  
_A hero will save me just in time!"_

_I've gotta fight today  
To live another day  
Speaking my mind today  
My voice will be heard today_

_I've gotta make a stand_  
_But I am just a man_  
_I'm not superhuman_  
_My voice will be heard today_

_It's just another war_  
_Just another family torn_  
_My voice will be heard today_  
_It's just another kill_  
_The countdown begins to destroy ourselves_

my immediate reaction was to jump. sesh i been a twoleg for 5 moons and i still haven't gotten used to their ways. but it was certainly better than where i was before I was turned into a twoleg... i shivered at the thought before i looked at the caller ID it read simply _hero _i smiled remembering everything that happened when i was turned...how she had helped me and everything. I answered it happily "yesh Olivia?" i heard barking in the back ground before Olivia spoke again "hey buddy ou forgot your dogs you dummy!" oh no... i proceeded to speak in a language that I vaguely recognized...I think it was what Olivia had called spanish or something. "Soy un idiota!lo siento que lo siento!" (a/n he said basically I'm an idiot I'm sorry! I'm sorry!) i went back to English."I'm sorry Olivia haha my friend should be on his way over there to get them.i myself am only a few miles away" i looked over at rave who smiled and ran off with my car keys that livi loaned me a while back. right when rave was backing out and driving of i was nearly ran over by a frantic looking guy. "HEY BUDDY WATCH WHERE YOUR GOING! SESH SOME PEOPLE DON'T HAVE ANY MANNERS!" i yelled out angrily. "BROOOOOOKKKKKK!" was all the dude could say.I looked up and noticed a group of guys right behind him. suddenly Olivia said "um where exactly are you dude?" i replied "i'm near the ol hangout." "Great! What about you keep whoever you're with there with you me and my friend Brook are on our way." suddenly a red haired dude grabbed my phone and said. "hello?" "HEY" i said pissed. "GIVE ME MY PHONE BACK YOU NO GOOD FOXDUNG MOUSEBRAIN!" i started to punch him trying hard to get my phone back. no one AND I REPEAT NO ONE STEAL'S MY PHONE! NO ONE! as i was punching him his friends were yelling and pushing me trying to get me off of him. i heard the phone go dead. "WHATS YOUR PROBLEM DUDE I WAS TALKING TO MY BEST FRIEND BEFORE YOU AND YOUR GROUP OF WIERDO FRIENDS DECIDED TO INTERVENE FOR WHATEVER REASON!"

a young-looking kid spoke up. "it sounded like Brook and screamstorm." i looked at the kid and walked up to him to get a closer look. 'that...that voice...TIGERHEART? 'WHY IS HE HERE AND MOST IMPORTANTLY WHY IS HE A DANG TWOLEG!' my mind was racing with questions as i stared at the young shadowclan warrior. Tigerheart started to get antsy with my staring at him. " why is he here?" i asked a gray hair boy. "it's complicated" was all i got from him...why was he not meeting my eyes? he was staring off in the wrong direction. was..was he blind or something? ...like Brambleclaw's son.."Jayfeather?" ..i said softly. the boy frowned at the mention of his name. "how do you know my name?" he questioned. i snapped out of the trance i was in unaware that i had spoken aloud. i was suddenly grabbed roughly by the red-haired boy who i now assumed was Lionblaze. I looked at him with daring eyes.'just try to get at me bro get at me i dare you' i taunted with my mind. it made him filched and let go of my arm. I smiled 'hehe i still got it'. the guy who had yelled brook came up to me confidently."What's your name?" he asked curiously. i narrowed my eyes at him. "i should be asking you the same thing." he looked at me strangely before saying "Hey Lionblaze does he make you think of anyone?" he said looking into my eyes..."bramblestar..." was all Lionblaze said. jayfeather and tigerheart gasped while breezepelt looked confused...wait a minute did they say brambleSTAR? 'haha so Firestar did bite the bullet after all in the aftermath of the battle!'...

"Bramblestar...? HELLO BRAMBLESTAR?" I snapped back to reality as lionblaze and jayfeather yelled out the thunderclan leaders name. before I could reply a scream pierced the air.

"STORMFUR!"

* * *

_**Stormfur's POV**_

"STORMFUR!"

I turned around at the sound of my name and saw brook and Screamstorm running up to me. I held out my arms for brook and embraced her tightly. "Where were you!" I said releaved to have my mate back by my side.

Brook replied while staring at Breezepelt,Lionblaze and Jayfeather "Me and Screamstorm decided to leave you guys alone since we didn't really want to deal with three angry brothers and all and plus it gave us some time to talk and exchange information." I glared at the three brother's two of which looked guilty. suddenly a sound filled the air which made everyone except for Screamstorm jump up.

* * *

**_3rd person _POV**

"Thanks for picking me up rave" said a petite looking girl with blonde hair. as her and the driver drove to their destination. the person known as Rave smiled and said "No problem Luna" the girl named Luna stared out of the window as they passed building after building. "do you ever miss it?' she asked questioningly. "Sometimes..." was all the girl had gotten in reply. a few heartbeats passed before Rave spoke again. "Do you?" he asked curiously "Same as you rave." said the girl before letting out a yawn. "you didn't sleep much last night either did you.?" asked rave who tried not to yawn but failed as he spoke. "Yeah...i was thinking of prophecy... what do you think it means?" She asked looking at him.

_"_The Lion and the Jay" have to be Firestar's grandsons Lionpaw and Jaypaw...they probbably have warrior names now but i really can't remember what they were" rave said thinking hard. "If I remember correctly it's Jayfeather and Lionblaze" the girl said happily as she thought of the thunderclan medicine cat. "will join the Moon and the Storm" "that has to be me and Stormfur he a member of the tribe i told you about" "Yeah i used to be best friends with his dad Graystripe.. Luna nodded in knowlegement and said the next part of the prophecy."with the Brook_" " _which is his mate brook where small fish swim." said Rave."and along with the kin of the Tiger and the Feather" "probably has something to do with one of Tigerstar's kin most likely Bramblestar...rave voice trailed off thinking of his old mentors family.

"Lionblaze and Jayfeather have a half-brother named breezepelt whose father is a Windclan warrior named Crowfeather not really sure on his new mate's name though" said Luna with a troubled sounding voice."must seek out and find the Screaming storm who is the key" "Olivia" they both said in erosion. "needed to stop the descendent of the nut" "any clue?" asked luna. "i have a theory but im not exactly sure i need to ask Lionblaze and Jayfeather."** "**from succeeding in doing what their kin could not." luna let out a sigh. both former cats were trying their best to crack what the prophecy was about but although they did have some success some of it just flat-out confused them. the young lady didn't see the worry present in raves eyes so she continued on reciting the prophecy "but be warned for a dark warrior will be there unbeknownst to the other's and even their own kin will not know of their return untill the battle comes. _"_ Rave thought silently to himself 'Tigerstar'. the young lady marched on talking in a tranced like voice."The group of brave warriors will face many hardships along the way. the kin of the feather must come to an understanding and the brook and storm will face sadness but yet happiness while the jay and moon must decide on where they stand. the breeze along with the frost will realize their feelings for the scream but in the end only one will be chosen. all of this will come to a stretching halt when the howl is heard signaling the start of a horrid bloodbath the likes the clans have never seen before!" luna looked up as they neared the hangout and saw a group of people standing there 50 feet away.

rave decided to honk. they both busted out laughing when everyone but Olivia hit the ground in a panic. the naïve girl looked up and cracked a smile when she saw the vehicle. She locked eyes with the occupant's and started laughing uncontrollably.

* * *

_**so how was that? i wanted to get a chapter out quickly but sorry since i havent updated for a few days...yeah send in suggestions and stuff. like what should happen in between the character's and what not. i'm kinda making this up as i go along so please bare with me!**_


End file.
